Wait me, my love
by Kiwi-Matsura
Summary: Tout est bouleversé depuis que tu as quitté ce monde. Pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul ?
1. Wait me, my love

De retour pour un OS... Pas très joyeux _ Tentative de longue Deathfic, et dernière fic sur le fandom TLOZ avant un bout de temps, je tente le fandom FMA. 'Fin bon, on va quasiment pas Link dans ce OS, bien qu'il en soit le principal sujet ._.

Quand j'ai eu terminé l'OS, mon père a pris le cahier pour lire... La fin. Il a juste lu la dernière page. _JE ME SUIS PAS CASSE LE C*L A ÉCRIRE 4 AUTRES PAGES RECTO-VERSO POUR RIEN B*TCH_

M'enfin, quand il m'a rendu le cahier il a fait "Ouais... " comme si c'était pourri... ._. Quand j'lui ai demandé ce qui allait pas, il a dit que y'avait un mort. Ben ouais, dans une Deathfic, y'a des morts, d'où le nom quoi ._. Déjà un coup, quand je lui ai fait lire un OS de Majora's Mask (disparu on ne sait où et impossible à retrouver _), il a dit que c'était triste parce que Skull Kid était un banni... Ben, excuse, mais c'est une des bases du jeu °°

Enfin bon, c'est pas mon père qui va apprécier mes Deathfics et le reste du genre... Pauvre de lui, j'écris que ça en ce moment xD

Bon, je vous laisses à vos mouchoirs parce que j'ai vraiment torturé psychologiquement ce pauvre Dark Link (patapé les fangirls) xD

* * *

Lumière et Ténèbres.

Équilibre et Déséquilibre.

Aube et Crépuscule.

Bien et Mal.

Jour et Nuit.

Vie et Mort.

Tout est bouleversé depuis que tu as quitté ce monde.

Pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul ? Tu sais, depuis que tu n'es plus là, je ne mange plus. J'ai perdu l'appétit. Je ne dors plus non plus.

Malon n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'il faut que je mange. Sinon je vais dépérir. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Je peux bien crever. De toute façon, à quoi ça me sert de vivre, si c'est pour souffrir ? Je lui dis ça, à Malon. Elle insiste en poussant l'assiette devant moi. Je n'y touche pas. Alors elle pleure. Et je la prends dans mes bras. Et je pleure aussi.

Haaa, Malon... Tu t'en souviens, de là où tu es ? Elle nous a recueillis quand tu as banni d'Hyrule, à cause de cette pute de Zelda.

Oui, « pute ». Parce que, excuse-moi, quand on banni quelqu'un juste sous prétexte qu'il ne veut pas se marier avec toi parce qu'il sort avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça s'appelle être une pute. En plus, il paraît qu'elle a trouvé un nouveau mari. Un prince, je crois. Connasse, va.

Mais Malon, elle, nous a accueillis à bras ouverts. Elle a fait une de ces têtes quand elle a appris les propos de Zelda ! (« Mais enfin, Link, c'est pas parce que tu sors avec un homme, ton double qui plus est, que tu es un traître à Hyrule ! ») En tout cas, elle a fait énormément pour nous.

* * *

« Il est mort. »

Je tenais ton corps dans mes bras, les mains pleines de sang.

« Il est mort. C'est ma faute.

-Dark Link...

-C'est ma faute. Il est tombé de la falaise à cause de moi.

-Dark Link, je...

-Je suis un monstre. J'ai tué mon seul amour. Je suis un monstre... »

Je tombais à genoux, ton corps toujours dans mes bras, et poussais une longue plainte déchirante. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je venais de tuer ma moitié.

Si j'avais eu une épée plantée dans la poitrine, la douleur aurait été minuscule par rapport à ma tristesse.

Je pensais qu'elle me foutrait à la porte, qu'elle me maudirait, qu'elle me frapperait.

Elle m'a pris dans ses bras et a commencé à pleurer.

« Tout va bien, Dark Link... Ne t'inquiète pas... Tout va bien... »

On a pleuré ensemble un bon moment, ton corps dans nos bras.

On t'a installé dans le canapé, comme quand tu rentrais tard et que tu étais trop fatigué pour te déplacer jusqu'à ta chambre.

On était ensemble dans le même lit, on arrivait pas à dormir. On osait pas se l'avouer, mais on attendait le moment où tu débarquerais dans la chambre, réveillé et bien vivant, comme le jour où tu t'es battu contre un Poigneur dans les Bois Perdus. Tu te souviens ?

T'étais rentré blessé, aux portes de la Mort. On savait pas vraiment si tu allais survivre. On chialait tout ce qu'on pouvait et le soir même, tu es rentré dans la chambre en pleine forme et t'as demandé :

« Bah, pourquoi vous pleurez ? »

Tu nous avais fait une de ces peurs !

Alors, pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi t'as pas fait comme ce jour-là ? Hein ?

Si tu savais comme on en a versé, des larmes, à cause de toi! On pourrait remplir le Lac Hylia ! Comme le jour où t'es rentré à plus de 3 heures du matin, on avait pensé que tu t'étais fait tuer, bouffé, que tu t'étais perdu... Pour quoi, au final ? Pour que quand tu rentres, tu nous annonces qu'Epona s'était foulée une cheville, et que tu as été obligé de rentrer à pieds !

Y'avait vraiment des moments où j'avais envie de te frapper pour toutes les fois où tu nous as fait peur. Et maintenant, j'ai envie de te frapper parce que ce jour-là, tu ne nous as pas fait peur. T'as fait pire.

Merde, quoi ! T'as survécu des tonnes de fois à des situations mortelles, pourquoi il fallait que ton cerveau dise « Hé ho ! Ras le bol de frôler la mort, je déconnecte » juste à ce moment ? Hein ? Tu m'auras fait chier jusqu'au bout !

D'ailleurs, sur le coup-là, t'es vraiment un connard. T'arrêtes pas de faire pleurer Malon, tu la laisses quasiment toute seule. Et moi, hein ? T'as pensé à moi ? Tu te venges de la dispute qu'on a eue ? Putain, mais si j'avais su ce qu'il se passerait, j'aurai fermé ma gueule !

Enfoiré. Ça t'amuse de me voir souffrir ? Ben j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, ça va s'arrêter. J'vais bientôt crever, comme ça, ce sera à mon tour de te faire chier.

D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Zelda en sera contente.

Quand je te disais que c'était une pute, cette fille. Quand j'ai été lui annoncer ta mort, elle a fait comme si elle ne te connaissait pas, et quand je lui ai parlé des funérailles à Hyrule, elle a refusé sous prétexte que ce que tu avais fait était à la portée de tout le monde. Espèce de salope.

On t'a enterré derrière la maison. J'ai passé plusieurs nuits à faire ta pierre tombale. Elle est blanche. J'y ai juste gravé ton nom avec une Triforce et j'ai incrusté ton Ocarina dessus. J'en suis super fier, mais j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à la faire du tout.

Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai sorti la pelle de la grange. Malon n'arrêtes pas de me demander ce que je vais en faire. Je ne lui réponds pas.

* * *

Il fait nuit. J'ai la pelle dans les mains. Faut que je fasse attention à pas réveiller Malon. Je lui ai laissé une lettre pour tout expliquer.

Je suis arrivé dans la grange. Epona est en train de boire. On en a fait des choses sur son dos ! Des courses, des balades... Des choses pas très catholiques... Mais bon, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas pour ces dernières... De toute façon, c'est terminé.

Ça y est. Je suis dehors. La lune est pleine.

Je serre le manche de la pelle un peu plus fort. J'ai le cœur qui bat de plus en plus vite. Ma respiration est saccadée.

Je contourne la maison. Je remarque qu'on a posé une petite fleur près de la pierre. Qui ça peut être ? La seule personne qui soit venu chez nous depuis ta mort, c'est le petit orphelin qui t'adorait tant...

Oh merde. Ça ne peut être que lui. Oh non...

Je suis qu'un enfoiré. J'ai tué ma moitié et j'ai souillé l'âme d'un enfant.

Putain. Mais quel connard...

Plein de remords sur la conscience, je déplace la fleur sur le côté. Et je commence à creuser.

* * *

Ça y est. J'ai déterré ton corps froid et raide. La lune illumine ton visage.

Bon sang. Même dans la Mort, tu es magnifique.

Je prends la fleur et l'accroche dans tes cheveux. Là.

Beau comme un Dieu.

Je me relève et te porte dans mes bras comme si tu étais une princesse.

Mon Prince de Lumière.

Je me dirige vers la forêt derrière la ferme. On a tout fait là-bas, tu te souviens ? Notre premier baiser, notre première fois, notre première dispute, notre première réconciliation... C'était un peu notre forêt.

J'y pénètre et recherche son cœur. Et je le trouve finalement.

Une magnifique clairière avec, à son centre, une grosse pierre plate.

Je dépose ton corps sur celle-ci et embrasse doucement tes lèvres glacées. Puis je sors mon épée de son fourreau.

* * *

Ô mon doux amour. Toi qui as fait de ma vie un bouquet de joie. Toi qui as su trouver les mots pour me charmer. Toi qui étais le seul à pouvoir combler mon cœur.

Même si notre amour était un péché.

Même si les feux de l'Enfer nous consumerons éternellement.

Même si notre union était le fruit d'un arbre maléfique.

Même si nous avons vendu notre âme au Diable en échange de notre liberté.

Même si créer la Vie nous était impossible.

Même si le monde entier nous as maudit pour notre union.

Même si la pluie et la foudre du Malheur se sont abattues sur nous maintes fois.

Même si le Désespoir nous as arraché notre Bonheur.

Même si les Ténèbres nous submergerons.

Même si tes yeux se sont rouverts.

Même si tes pupilles de cristal ont fixé les miennes.

Même si j'ai cru t'entendre dire «_ Je t'aime_ ».

Même si tes douces lèvres ont rencontré les miennes.

Même si nos larmes sont tombées sur nos doigts mêlés.

En nous enlaçant, mourrons ensemble par cette lame transperçant notre poitrine.

* * *

J'vous avais dit que c'était pas joyeux... Pourtant, je trouve la fin trop fluffy à mon goût u_u

D'ailleurs, les fujoshis, je m'éclate bien à vous imaginer en train de vous imaginer (la phrase trop française wesh) le premier baiser et tout le tralala dans la forêt.

Bien, j'vous retrouve dans le fandom FMA.

_**Kiwi Matsura~**_


	2. Lettre à Malon

Je m'étais promis de réaliser ce petit bonus quand j'ai terminé d'écrire l'OS principal, cette lettre me tenait vraiment à cœur. C'est que Dark Link a écrit pour Malon. On y découvre à l'intérieur ce qu'il s'est passé cette fameuse nuit. Je n'ai plus rien à dire, à part Bonne lecture.

* * *

"Chère Malon,

Je te l'accorde, je suis faible. Faible de t'expliquer au travers d'une lettre qu'avec ma voix. Faible de ne t'expliquer qu'à ce de n'avoir su que provoquer la mort de Link.

Faible de ne plus pouvoir te faire face.

Je suis faible, je le sais. Et égoïste. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi durant tout ce temps, à moi, et rien qu'à moi.

Mais pour toi, je vais l'écrire. Je vais écrire ce que j'ai voulu repousser, que je n'ai su accepter, la preuve de ma faiblesse.

La preuve que tout est de ma faute.

Comme tout les jours, j'étais parti avec Link faire une ballade nocturne - rien de bien exceptionnel, mais ces moments où nous étions seuls, tout les deux, m'était plus que précieux. Il avait voulu faire un tour près de la falaise qui surmonte le Lac Hylia.

Nous sommes donc partis à la falaise. Nous n'avons rien dit du chemin. Nous ne disions jamais rien. Nous n'avions besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Pour nous aimer. Nous sommes arrivés en peut-être une heure à destination. Nous n'avions que faire du temps qui passe. Enlacés, nous avions l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait.

Link s'est assis sur le bord de la falaise, et je me suis installé à côté de lui. Nous n'avions encore pas sorti une parole. Nous nous tenions la main, regardant la pleine lune. Nous n'avions besoin de rien d'autre. Seul ce silence nous entourait, et cela nous était suffisant. Ainsi, nous étions coupé du monde, de la société, de la discrimination, de moqueries. Nous n'étions que tout les deux.

Et puis, ce silence, Link l'a brisé.

"Un enfant."

J'ai tourné la tête, intrigué.

"Quoi?

-Un enfant. Je... Je veux un enfant."

J'avais cru avoir mal entendu.

"Un... Enfant?

-Oui, je... Je veux pouvoir enseigner la vie à un être humain a... Avec toi."

Fidèle à mon caractère, j'ai émis un petit rire narquois.

"C'est quoi c'te blague?

-Je ne plaisante pas."

Il a planté ses pupilles dans les miennes, son visage sérieux.

"Hé... Tu me fais une blague, hein?"

Je me suis relevé.

"Tu... Tu te fiches de moi, hein? Dis-moi que tu te fiches de moi, Link...

-Non."

Il s'est relevé à son tour et m'a fixé.

"Je veux un enfant.

-Mais... Mais, Link...

-Quoi, "mais"? Tu ne veux pas?

-Je... Enfin, Link... Pourquoi? Pourquoi un enfant? Je veux dire... Nous sommes très bien tout les deux... Je... Je vois pas pourquoi on aurait besoin d'un enfant...

-Justement."

Il a serré les poings.

"C'est parce que je t'aime que je veux un enfant. Je... Je voulais qu'ainsi nous ne soyons plus que des amants, mais des parents. Un véritable couple.

-Mais... On n'en as pas besoin... On...

-Tu sais quoi? Je me suis trompé sur ton compte.

-Qu...

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile... Tu... Tu te fiches des autres, tu te fiches de moi...

-Link, ce n'est pas...

-Tais-toi. Tu..."

Il commençait à reculer lentement.

"Tu n'est qu'un..."

Il venait d'arriver sur le bord.

"Link, fais att..."

Et il hurla.

"EGOÏSTE!"

Son pied dérapa et il parti en arrière.

"Qu..."

Je le vis tomber de la falaise, la main tendue.

"Dark L...

-LIIIIIIIIIIINK!"

Je n'ai rien pu faire... Avant que je ne puisse atteindre le bord de la falaise, Link était déjà loin en dessous de moi. Quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, j'entendais un horrible craquement, et voyais son corps se tordre sous le choc du sol. Je me mit à courir à l'escalier qui longeait la falaise, et le dévalait à toute vitesse. Je me ruais sur le corps de Link, mais malgré tout cela... Ses yeux étaient déjà vides d'expression.

"Link! Liink! LIIIIIIIINK!"

Je serrais Link contre moi aussi fort que possible, mes larmes dévalaient mes joues et s'écrasaient sur son visage.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi. Une heure? Deux heures? Je ne comptais pas le temps qui passait, et je m'en fichais: la seule chose que je voyais, c'ét-ait que mon amour, ma moitié venait de mourir par ma faute.

Je me suis finalement relevé, ton corps dans mes bras, et suis revenu à la maison. J'ai failli trébucher plusieurs sur le chemin du retour, je ne faisais attention à rien. Et puis je suis arrivé.

Et tu connais la suite.

Par la suite, je n'ai plus mangé. Je n'ai plus dormi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'excuser. Je voulais tant qu'il me pardonne.

C'est pour cela que cette nuit, je vais le rejoindre.

Malon... Pardonne-moi de te laisse seule, mais... Je ne peux vivre sans lui.

Ma chère Malon, je te serais toujours reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu a fis pour nous.

Merci. Et adieu.

Dark Link."


End file.
